Karin Hanazono/Relationships
This page contains the relationship information from Karin Hanazono. Relatives 'Karin's Aunt' Karin's aunt is the only person who known as her relatives. It's more likely that she is not her aunt, but instead her sister, since Karin is Suzuka Kujyou who's memories are wiped out and her age reversed, due to her own sake. Karin's Aunt is always getting mad at her because of her bad scores. This is what makes Karin really miss Shii-chan when she died because Shii-chan is the one who always cheers her up in times like this. 'Suzuka Kujyou' Karin is Suzuka Kujyou, who's age reversed into a baby and her memories is wiped out. Suzuka is the wife of Professor Kujyou Kazuto and a good friend of Kirihiko Karasuma. When they were all in their University, Kirihiko introduce her to Kazuto. They both kinda starstruck, but later Kirihiko interrupted that. Since then, they all were always together, like sitting in the cafeteria together. But since Suzuka passed first, Kazuto and Kirihiko was always together. They had a research about Kamika and succeed. But Kirihiko found out his biggest mistake was introducing Suzuka to Kazuto. He was in love with Suzuka and that made him hate Kazuto. This more likely makes him want to have more power like the God Zeus, but Kazuto quit the research and when Kirihiko ask for the data, he didn't give it to him. He said that it had been kept inside his daughter, Himeka that had been divided to half. He also has been secretly making a clone (Kazune) and they both will together protect the data. This why Kirihiko wants to take revenge on Kazuto Kujyou. It's just like what happened in the present. Karin is the Suzuka Kujyou, Kazune is Kazuto Kujyou, and Jin is Karasuma Kirihiko. Jin and Kazune both like Karin but Karin only likes Kazune. But, different with Kirihiko, Jin didn't have any will to take revenge on Kazune, instead, he lets her be happy, whoever she chooses to be with. Love Interests 'Kazune Kujyou' Karin and Kazune didn't get along in the begining when they first met. They often fight, because of some certain things. But Karin never realized that Kazune always cared about her and would do everything for her own sake. In chapter 16 of Kamichama Karin, Kazune told to Micchi that he loves Karin. She accidentally hears about this and become very very shock, since she felt that Kazune was always mean and would get mad to her. She tried to ignore everyone, especially Kazune since then, knowing that Himeka liked him and unsure if his confession was real. But since then, they didn't get any farther from each other, but instead got closer to one another. They had lots of romantic situations, such as a date, the hot springs tour, the beach, the romantic theater play, the festival, and finally their first kiss in episode 20. When she sees that the picture of Himeka's parents are of Kazuto and his wife, she is shocked because she has the same picture of her parents and thinks Kazune might be her half-brother. This puts a strain on them for a short period of time. However, during the play, when she plays a princess and he is a prince, they have a tender moment, where she subconciously says that she loves him even if they have the same father and he says the same thing. Karin liked Kirika and this sometimes made Kazune jealous, but she never realized it. But, after she finds out that Kirika is a woman, she become a little more attracted to Kazune, which has finally grown bigger and bigger until she realized she loves Kazune at the end of Kamichama Karin. She has even risked her life during the final battle to stay by Kazune and shield him from Kirio's attacks. Two weeks after the battle, after Kazune still remains missing, they happily reuntie, embracing and telling each other that they are each other's number one. In Kamichama Karin Chu, their relationship grows bigger than ever. At chapter 0, she is mad because Kazune is going to England. She thought that Kazune was going to study abroad in England, which meant they'll be separated for years. Karin does whatever she can to stop Kazune from going to England, but in the end of the chapter, she finally finds out that Kazune is only going to England for a month or two and actually, Himeka is the one who's going to study in England. This makes her let him go to England and they almost kiss in the Airport until Micchi interrupts the two. When Kazune comes back, their relationship becomes more intimate, where Kazune in a drunken state makes advances towards Karin and she freaks out. They soon meet Suzune, their future son. Although shocked at first, they quickly come to love and adore their child, who loves them back. At school, they meet Jin Kuga, the second honored god. Jin likes Karin too and this makes Kazune furious about this. They often fight over Karin but still Kazune wins over Karin. This thing is shown when they make the Evolution of Love together and become the first out of all 3. They've also done 2 Evolution, the one only both (which was just be mentioned) and the second one is with Suzune, called the Family Love Evolution. In Chu, they've already kissed each other 3 times. The first one was on a Christmas night, a day before Kazune is going to the future, in a Church. They're inspired by Micchi's legend about a couple who kiss on Christmas night will be together forever. The second one is after they trying to making Micchi back to the group. Karin is still reminded about Rika kissing Kazune back then and knowing this, Kazune kiss her (quite forcely). The third one is in the same church, when Karin is afraid of what happened and Kazune kiss her to calm her down. Beside the kisses, they also have been doing a lot of things that shown their love for each other. It's also notice that they both have become on the cover for both Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin Chu♥. And during then, some of it may contain some pose of them two that could make them look like a couple. On the last chapter of Chu, when everything turns out to be normal and the year have past by, Karin and Kazune finally married. Since Kazune is the clone of Kazuto Kujyou, who's Suzuka Kujyou's Husband. Suzuka Kujyou is Karin Hanazono, which her age was reversed and she was returned to being a baby with all of memories wiped out, due to her save. So, Karin can be called as "Kazune's wife" since her birth. 'Kirika Karasumao' Karin likes Kirika from the start, since "he's" cool and kind to her, unlike Kazune. Karin even refers to her as her prince charming. Karin usually gets really shy around Kirika, by running away, or blushing. Kirika always helps Karin when she needs "him". For example, when Karin couldn't answer the test Kazune gives to her, Kirika helps explain what it all means until she really understood it, while Kazune was only making her more and more confused. This most likely made Kazune jealous, since he was in love with Karin. Even though Kirika liked Karin, she never missed out on an opportunity to help Kirio get Karin's ring. For example, Kirika only asked Karin to the dance at the festival, so she would have an opportunity to steal Karin's ring. Eventually, Karin finds out that Kirika is a woman. Karin was very shocked and sad. She confesses that she really liked her (when she thought Kirika was a guy), but it is impossible for her to love a women. Kirika then tells Karin the reason why she acts like a boy. She confesses that she too likes Karin, and tells her that she is admirable for staying a girl and fighting alongside boys. It's seems that Karin still likes Kirika, but the feelings are more like that of a sister, since Kirika really understands her. Friends 'Michiru Nishikiori' Michiru, nicknamed Micchi is a fellow student of Karin and at one time lived with her, Kazune and Himeka. He is from England. When he was little, he was involved in an accident that killed his parents and crushed his left eye beyond repair, and almost died. But Kazuto made an eye for Michiru, and saved his life. Since then, he was in the hospital for a year, he is a year older than Karin, Kazune, and Himeka. Micchi is the first one who kissed Karin and Kazune. This is quite awkward, since we didn't know why he did that, since he seems that he likes Karin and Kazune but not. In Kamichama Karin, he's very spoiled to Karin and often hugs her. In Chu, Micchi is somehow more mature than he used to. He's the one who's always separate Kazune and Jin when they both fight. He also tells Karin all the advice she needs whenever in trouble, and is the person to go to whenever advice needs to be given. ''THIS PAGE MANY ROMANCE :)''